Accidental Time Travel
by madderthanyou
Summary: Golden trio end up in the 70's when OotP ward, Frieda McKinley, loses control and her power to time travel explodes. What happens when Harry's gang meets James' gang? And what about that Voldemort? Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

**Okay people-this is another spur of the moment thing, but whatever. I don't own anybody or anything you recognize. This is an OC, Harry, the rest of the trio, and Marauders go back in time thing. If you don't like it, well, frankly I don't give a rat's ass. Um, yes, well read and review if you want. Like the above, I don't really care.**

I could hear the cops surrounding the building. This wasn't good. Dakota Union High was a school well known for its freaks, or in other words, metahumans. And this was the last day of school too...  
  
Well what do you get when you cross a metahuman plus witch? Disaster. Thankfully, I have no powers like Richie Donald, who uses his powers for theft and stuff. So you're probably wondering what this whole metahuman and witch stuff is, so I'll start at the beginning.  
  
About 10 years ago, when I was about seven years old, there were a lot of crimes going on here, in downtown Dakota. My mom was a healer witch, so she was out there a lot. So one day, there was this huge riot, and it spread around the whole city-you should have seen the death toll... Anyways, my mom was always out there healing people and stuff. I don't even know my dad so let's not go there. Okay, so on the third night of the riot, my mom never came back home-she was crushed by a truck that was being driven by some gang. And that's not the worst of it all. This truck happened to contain chemicals and a whole bunch of this nasty junk that worked pretty much like radiation. Except for two things-it affected only a few kids, and instead of giving out cancer, it gave out a whole bunch of powers. Like fire, water, wind, telekinesis... Even the power to go back in time.  
  
Since I am a witch, and I had the power to travel in time, my godmother Vivian hid me from the Ministry of Magic. Which was difficult. We had to start living like muggles, which was not pleasant. Then suddenly, when all these kids who were affected by this, let's call it, chemical X, when they hit their teen years (which was all at nearly the same time), the powers came in full blast-they were controllable. And this led to two sides-the good and the bad.  
  
My powers as time traveler came in, but they also mixed in with my witch powers. His resulted in controllable, but a lot more powerful magic. In fact, the only time I couldn't control it was when I was angry, so Vivian sent me to a yoga class. But enough of that now. I'll just explain one more thing.  
  
Since I am born a witch, I was supposed to go to a magical school since I turned eleven, but we avoided all of the owls. Instead, there was some guy I met in the park who was a fully trained wizard, so he trained me in magic. He says that he's related to Dumbledore, so I guess that I believed him. Vivian still has no idea about this, and neither does anybody else in the world, including Voldemort.  
  
Okay, so now I'll get back to the whole school thing. To sum it all up, Richie Donald and his gang of bad metahumans robbed a few banks over the week and stashed it at school. So us good metahumans are here sorting things out. And the cops. Back to battle mode now.  
  
I could feel that Liz Branford, one of Richie's cronies, was behind me. She has the power of invisibility. I swung my fist back and smacked her square in the jaw. I ducked just as somebody shot a flame ball at me. No doubt that this was Alex Simpson. Suddenly, everything stopped moving. A whole bunch of these cloaked dudes swept in. I frowned-I was the only one moving besides them!  
  
"The girl fools! Get the girl!" hissed a really creepy voice. I froze. Nathaniel (my teacher) told me about these guys. They were Death Eaters! In one quick motion, I pulled out my wand.  
  
"She has a wand!" exclaimed one of the idiots.  
  
"Get her! She's only standing there!" I took this moment to apparate to I don't know where.  
  
Many, many kilometres away, a 16 year old boy screamed.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Get up!" Harry Potter clutched his scar as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What was it this time, Harry?" asked Hermione full of concern.  
  
"What? N-nothing. Just another dream," Harry muttered. This was the weirdest dream he had ever had. Silently, he thanked her Hermione for soundproofing their compartment.  
  
"Voldemort again?" asked Ron.  
  
"Huh? Oh, er no. Kind of. Not really." Hermione looked concerned.  
  
"What do you mean by 'kind of?'"  
  
"Er, well I dunno. I was in this school, see? Like the muggle ones. And there were a whole bunch of these people there-mainly teenagers and cops. But the weird thing was, they were all blasting fireballs, ice, water, doing telekinesis and stuff like that. And then there were these Death Eaters who came in and stopped everything. Only one person was still moving..." Harry frowned, trying to remember what the girl looked like. He could only remember long, black hair and a really skinny little body. "Yeah- she was kind of really small and skinny, and she had long black hair. And then the Death Eaters tried to take her or something, and then she took out a wand, and then one of the Death Eaters says that he didn't know she had a wand. And then she apparated."  
  
Ron and Hermione frowned. "You should tell somebody about this when we get off the train. I'm sure I've heard of something like this somewhere..." Hermione's voice trailed off. "Yes, I'm sure I've heard of it. Quite a few years ago, mind you. Um, er-oh! Oh now I remember! Metahumans or something along those lines! It was all over the news about 10 years ago! I remember now... Mum was talking about all those poor children in-in-I can't remember where... Somewhere in the USA. Of course, all those kids affected can't have possibly been all muggles. I bet that girl you saw was a witch..."  
  
"Yeah! From the way you described her, she's you, only with long hair rather than short!" added Ron. Harry shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Right, well I'll do some research this summer and I'll tell you everything at the Burrow."  
  
12 Grimauld Place was no longer the OotP headquarters-after Sirius had died, no other Black members came round, and the house was made so only as long as a Black family member was around in the house, it could not be opened. So now the Burrow was made Headquarters. Or rather Headquarters for the children. None of the children were told where the actual location was.  
  
"Or you can just tell me when we get our apparition exams."  
  
"Oh yes-I forgot about that. I'll see you two next Tuesday then," said Hermione as the train came to a stop.  
  
"Alright. Have a good summer then," said Harry forlornly.  
  
"Don't worry-it's only a week," said Ron as everybody left the platform. They were greeted by the usual clan-the Weasleys, the Dursleys, Lupin, Tonks and Mad Eye.  
  
"Hello you lot!" exclaimed Tonks happily as she gave Harry a noogie.  
  
"Stop it Tonks! Please?"  
  
"Alright! Party pooper," she muttered. Harry, Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes.  
  
"Er can I tell you guys something?" Harry whispered to everybody but the Durlseys.  
  
"Sure," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry told them about his dream and Hermione added stuff about the metahumans. The member of the OotP looked extremely worried.  
  
"This isn't good. If that girl's a witch and she has those powers, and Voldemort gets a hold of her... Not good at all," Lupin whispered.  
  
"Alright. We're going to do some research about these metahumans. Harry, can you please give us a bit of detail on this?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Er yeah-um, well the girl was small and skinny, and she had thick black hair that went down to maybe her elbow, and it sort of was curly at the edges. She was sort of pale, but that was probably because of the Death Eaters." Harry frowned. Then he remembered something. "Oh! And some cops outside shouted something about Dakota's metahuman squad!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Oh! That's it! Dakota was the place! That's where all the stuff happened!" The adults exchanged worried, tired glances before shooing the kids away.

This was going to be _some_ summer.


	2. The Burrow

I felt like I was whirling around and around. Which I was in a way since I was apparating. I bit my lip hoping that I didn't get splinched because I really wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. Suddenly, my feet touched the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back at home. Vivian came into the room.  
  
"How did you just apparated?!" she screeched in horror.  
  
"Not now Viv! Death Eaters at school! We have to hurry!" Vivian paled.  
  
"Death Eaters? How did you find out?"  
  
"NOT NOW!" I screamed. I can have quite a temper if I want to.  
  
"Dumbledore-we need to go to Dumbledore... Get your most important things! We're going. NOW!"  
  
"Right!" I raced around our condo suite and picked up only my most important things and shrunk them with my wand. I stuffed them in my pocket. Suddenly, there were banging noises outside right in the middle of daylight. I breathed sharply. Vivian came in to my room. Taking out her wand, she pointed it at a notebook lying on the floor.  
  
"Portus! Touch it in 3 seconds. 3, 2, 1 NOW!" I touched the notebook, and suddenly I felt like I was being tugged by my navel. I couldn't even scream. Then, we landed. I looked around me. It was possibly the weirdest office I had ever seen. An old crinkly man turned around from his window and faced us. I let my jaw drop. He was like an older version of Nathaniel by like a hundred or so years!  
  
"Ah-hello Vivian. Long time no see. How long has it been? 20 years, no doubt, eh?"  
  
"Hello pro-Albus. There were Death Eaters at Frieda's school! And from what I was watching on the news, a bang baby war!"  
  
"Yes, Alistair Moody has just come by telling me that young Mr. Potter had a dream on the train about this. I do believe that you are the girl he saw, Miss Frieda McKinley."  
  
"What?" I asked in confusion. How the hell could Harry Potter possibly see me and the rest of us bang babies, Death Eaters and cops from I can't remember how many kilometres away?  
  
"We will bring you to the Burrow, Frieda. It is the only place you can go for now. Yes Vivian-I know you have many questions. All shall be answered in good time, but alas, we do not have much time right now. I do believe that you'd like to take your position in the Order of the Pheonix?"  
  
"Yes, of course. May I see Harry as well? It's been so long. I remember- Lily, Avril, Jane and I used to love watching Harry accidentally hex James. Good times... Yes... Good times," said Vivian sadly.  
  
"Well you may see Harry anytime when we get to the Burrow."  
  
"P-Albus, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Jane anyways?"  
  
"Jane was murdered. I thought you of all people would know that."  
  
"I lost connection to the magical world when Avril, Frieda and I were living in Dakota."  
  
"Yes, well Jane was murdered by an unknown Death Eater for the work she did in the Department of Mysteries. But you and Avril would have known that her work was dangerous, as was yours."  
  
"Hmm... Yes, well let's just go to the Burrow, shall we?"  
  
I watched as Vivian and Dumbledore talked. Who the hell was Jane? Avril was my mom, Lily was Harry Potter's mom, Vivian was Vivian, so who was Jane? And what kind of work did my mom and her friends do that was so dangerous? Dangerous enough to actually withdraw from the wizarding world?  
  
"Let's go now, shall we? I believe Harry will be delighted to know that you were not merely a figment of his imagination, Frieda, but a real person, and that he saw a real vision. Now what is this power of yours?"  
  
"Time travel," I mumbled.  
  
"I beg your pardon, but I am not as young as I used to be."  
  
"TIME TRAVEL! You know, going to the past, present, future, never was? Stuff like that?"  
  
"Ah... Time travel. Very mysterious thing, time. Well I do hope that you manage to control your temper-we cannot have you or anybody else for that matter popping in between the ages," said Dumbledore very seriously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Dumbledore made another portkey for us, and when we held onto it and landed again, I found myself standing at a lawn, that was in front of a queer house indeed-there were more than one chimneys, and the house sort of seemed to be leaning at an angle, and yet right side up. Two red headed boys (twins) were crouched down in front of a set of bushes, whispering excitedly.  
  
"Fred! George! What a delight to see you," said Dumbledore loudly. The twins jumped.  
  
"P-professor!"  
  
"We didn't do anything!"  
  
"We swear!" One of the twins nudged the other one suddenly and whispered something.  
  
"Oh wait! We're not in school anymore. Sorry about that, Albus old chap! Some things are hard to forget." I stared at them.  
  
"I have to live HERE? For the whole summer? What about Nathaniel? He's related to you, right? Do I still have to take summer lessons? I want a vacation like everybody else." The twins stared at me. "What are you looking at," I snapped.  
  
"You."  
  
"You're not from around here."  
  
"You're from USA, aren't you?"  
  
"You're that girl Ronnykins was talking about, aren't you?"  
  
"The one Harry dreamed about!"  
  
"With all the Death Eaters, right?"  
  
"And super humans and stuff!"  
  
"Will you two please stop talking for one second?" asked Dumbledore quite calmly.  
  
"Sir yes sir!"  
  
"Why don't you go and get your mother," said Vivan.  
  
"MOOOOOMMMMM!!!" screamed the twins. I raised an eyebrow. They look older than me and they act like they're five!  
  
"Fred! George! What have I told you about screaming? Honestly-you've got your own business, and you two still insist on acting like toddlers! Oh, hello Albus! I'm sure Alistair informed you about the girl? Oh, you're here already! That was quite fast!"  
  
"Hello Molly. Frieda here will be staying with you. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Heavens no! And Vivian! Long time no see! How have you been dear?" Vivian grinned.  
  
"Marvellous Molly. I suppose as good as it can get living like a muggle, anyways..."  
  
"Living like a muggle! Please don't tell me you didn't! Where's your father Frieda?"  
  
"I don't have one," I said coolly. Mrs. Weasley seemed taken aback at first, but smiled kindly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I suppose a lot have things have happened with the Death Eaters... Mind you, I didn't think that you-know-who would go all the way to America!"  
  
"There are many things going on, Molly, that you have no idea about," said Dumbledore mysteriously.  
  
"And my dad didn't die. I think. I never met him, and I don't want to-if he walked out on mom, then I don't think that he was a good dad. I don't even know his name, and I hope it stays that way." Mrs. Weasley looked at Dumbledore and then at Vivian.  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"On a brighter note, Molly, Harry should be around here in a week. I'll have someone go fetch him Friday night," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well go on inside," said Mrs. Weasley. I just need to talk to Albus here for a bit." Vivian led me into the house. She dragged me into the back yard.  
  
"Listen Frieda. There are some things that nobody know about you-your powers for one. Don't go telling the whole world-just the people here, all right? And don't use them. I still don't know how you managed to take magical lessons, and get a wand, but I will find out soon. And um, well about your father..." I looked up. Now I was listening.  
  
"What about the ass?"  
  
"Well, before your mother went into hiding in Dakota, which was about 8 and a half months before you were born, she was seeing somebody. And er, well they broke up after some fight... And, well um, this man was, er, Sirius Black." My eyes became wide. "Now, don't jump into ant conclusions. I'm just telling you this... So, er, well your mom went to Dakota where you were born without knowing that she was pregnant... So, um, well perhaps he is your father."  
  
"He was innocent, wasn't he? Well mom said that he walked out on her. I never saw him anyways, so frankly, I don't care."  
  
"He may not be your father."  
  
"Mom wouldn't cheat."  
  
"I know. If he is, you don't mind that he's-you know-gone?"  
  
"No. Why would I? He's always been gone."  
  
"Well would you like to verify this?"  
  
"I guess," I mumbled. I can't stand it! Mom used to say that when God was making me, I must have skipped the common sense line, and headed straight for the curiosity line. Damn curiosity!  
  
"Alright. Well I'll have to ask Dumbledore first."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Vivian disappeared and came back.  
  
"It's good that I took up medicare. This isn't going to hurt. I'm just going to charm you, so that your body splits into the two people who are your parents."  
  
"You mean getting splinched in a way?"  
  
"I suppose you could put it that way."  
  
"Alright then." Vivian waved her wand and muttered a spell. It had to be the weirdest feeling ever. I felt numb, and suddenly, I could only see blackness. And then I saw again.  
  
"I was right," said Vivian tonelessly.  
  
"What? He's my dad? Great," I said sarcastically. For some reason, I didn't feel any emotions at all.  
  
"Don't tell anybody this eit-wait a second... If you're his kid, then that means that you own all of the Black property, and everything. Plus we can use Grmauld Place as Headquarters again!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come with me." 


	3. the Burning of Mrs Black

The week passed on quite slowly. First of all, I had to do a whole bunch of signing crap to get all my legal stuff. And when that was all over, I had to go to Gringotts and get my own vault opened up rather than using Sirius Black's. Or dad's I should say. And then I had to go to Grimauld Place and open it up. Believe me, the moment I stepped in there was like hell.  
  
"BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS ARE BACK! BUT HOW CAN IT BE? BETRAYING MY FOREFATHERS FOR MUDBLOODS AND HALF BREEDS!" I know it wasn't funny, but I just had to laugh. And at my own grandmother too... I cracked up and went over to the portrait of my mother. I didn't mind a good screaming match-she would make a good competitor.  
  
"WILL YOU STOPE FREAKIN SCREAMING? WE'RE ALL GOING TO GO DEAF HERE GRANDMA!" The portrait stopped screaming. I knew I hit the jackpot. The woman almost sounded humane! Cruel, but humane.  
  
"What did you just call me?" she whispered coldly.  
  
"Grandma," I said, acting fake cheerfulness. Oh what wouldn't I give to beat the crap out of her if she was still alive... Now I know why dad walked out on her, from what Lupin's told me.  
  
"Grandma? My sons did not have children," she whispered.  
  
"Well one of 'em did," I said.  
  
"Oh please tell me that it was Regulus-please!"  
  
"Yeah right-like anybody would go out with uncle Reg-from what I've heard, he wasn't pleasant. Nope, guess whose kid I am? Sirius'!" I exclaimed in my false voice. You should have seen the portrait of the evil woman. Had she been real, she would have cried real tears. Instead she cried portrait ones. She sobbed hysterically, but I couldn't feel sorry for her.  
  
"What's the matter grams? Mom isn't a muggle or anything you know," I said. I was going to play with her mind. "In fact, she was a pure blood-one of the McKinleys!" I don't know what I said that made her so happy, but all of a sudden she stopped howling and grinned a horrible grin like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"McKinley? Good family-all Slytherins..." Suddenly she stopped grinning. "Except for their one blood traitor FILTHY SCUM BAG DAUGHTER! I SUPPOSE THAT'S WHO YOUR MOTHER IS?"  
  
"YOU B! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MOTHER!"? I was quite pissed off, and then the next thing I knew, the portrait was burning, and then the ashes disappeared. The Weasleys and everybody stared at me.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" I snapped. Suddenly, they all became interested in their shoes.  
  
"Yes... Well now that you are here, I suppose we shall get moving in," said Dumbledore finally.  
  
"Good. I want to see what this house really is like. I doubt that it'll be any good though, considering the fact that SHE was here."  
  
"Yeah, where's Kreacher, anyways?" asked Fred or George Weasley.  
  
"Who the hell is Kreacher?"  
  
"Mind your tongue, Freida!" exclaimed Vivian.  
  
"Whatever. Who the HECK is Kreacher?"  
  
"Bloody evil house elf, that's who," said Ron. "It's his fault that Sirius is dead." I froze.  
  
"What?"  
  
Everybody burst into explanation about this Kreacher. When I finally got a straight answer out of them, I decided not to kill the elf. After all, Harry HAD known dad much better than I ever did. I'd let Harry do the honours. And it was just my luck that he happened to appear right then and there by portkey with Mad Eye Moody.  
  
Harry had been looking forward to meeting the girl in his vision. From what everyone had told him by owl, she was quite nasty tempered. And she had the power to travel in time. This was what had interested Harry the most. Time travel. He could go back in time and save Sirius, and his parents! It'd be perfect. Except that Voldemort would be back in full power...And more people would be dead. And the world would be a disaster. Harry sighed as Mad Eye motioned for him to get ready for the portkey. Maybe perhaps, he could kill off Voldemort in the past! Then everything would be alright. Harry smiled. He'd have to think about this, and discuss this with Hermione and the girl, Frieda something or other. Hermione would go over the plans and flaws if she agreed.  
  
Harry landed with a thump at Number 12 Grimauld Place. He was quite thankful that the defences were down for just those 30 seconds, because he couldn't stand the thought of having to travel through the arctic or something. He looked around him. Everybody had stopped talking. Harry frowned. Something was not right. Then he got it.  
  
"Where's Mrs. Black's portrait?"  
  
"She burned it," everybody said in unison, pointing at Frieda. Harry stared at her. She didn't look special. But then again, neither did he. Frieda did have thick silky black hair that went up to her elbows, and she was quite scrawny. Just like Harry himself. Scrawny. She was scowling. Her deep blue eyes that were nearly hidden under her thick eyelashes were flaming, and her head was cocked slightly to her left side, and she pushed out her under lip just the slightest.  
  
"The woman got on my nerves," she muttered.  
  
"She got on everybody's nerves. What I want to know is how you did that," said Ron in awe.  
  
"Did what?" asked Harry without bothering to greet anybody.  
  
"She burned the portrait without a wand or anything!"  
  
"Accidental magic," she muttered.  
  
"Brilliant magic you mean! Do you have any idea how many times we tried to get rid of the old hag?" asked Fred or George in awe.  
  
"Yeah, and Kreacher too-what wouldn't I give to see him here, watching his 'poor old mistress' burning!" exclaimed the other twin. Suddenly everybody fell silent. They turned to look at Harry, who was fuming. Frieda looked at him hard before saying,  
  
"No matter how much I want to kill the evil elf right now, I think I'll leave that to you. I mean, you've known Sirius longer." Harry stared at Frieda, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Why would you want to kill him? Do you even know him?"  
  
"No, not particularly. Just from what everybody's told me, he sounds evil, and he killed dad," Frieda stopped speaking. Harry wasn't ready for this.  
  
"What did you just call Sirius?"  
  
"Er, oh-oh whatever! Dad-there, I said it. He was my dad, but he didn't know I existed so it doesn't matter. Just go kill the damn elf." Harry stood there in shock. Everybody else patted his back sympathetically, when Hermione burst through the door.  
  
"What is this Jerry Springer? Why does everybody keep popping up like that?" thought Frieda out loud. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Hi-I'm Frieda."  
  
"I'm Hermione." Tonks came in after her. "I overheard what you were saying, and I know what Kreacher did was wrong, but you mustn't kill him Harry!"  
  
"ARGHH! You and your spew!" exclaimed Ron in frustration.  
  
"It's S. P. E. W!" said Hermione indignantly. Most people backed out of the room except for Harry, Frieda and Dumbledore.  
  
"Hermione's right, Harry. Do not kill Kreacher. Don't sink to the level of the Death Eaters."  
  
"ARGH!!! Don't compare me to them! I've dealt with Sirius' dying quite calmly, don't you think? I didn't slip into a depression, did I? So just let me do this one thing and kill the evil elf!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but you cannot do that." Harry snarled before exiting the room.  
  
"What's S. P. E. W?" asked Frieda.  
  
"Spew is some stupid organization for the aid of house elves," Ron snapped.  
  
"IT's S. P. E. W! It's been four years, so just get the name right already!" screeched Hermione. Frieda rolled her eyes before exiting the room. 


	4. Hogwarts, 1978!

Summer vacation passed on quite calmly, except for Harry moping about all day. Dumbledore had to actually restrain Kreacher into his little 'room.' Harry spent most of the day snapping at people, and taking a go at the voodoo doll of Kreacher he had made. He was going to charm it so that it would actually work, but Hermione was flat out against this.  
  
At Diagon Alley, Harry had spent most of his time buying things and moping. He was however, amused to see Frieda stare open mouthed at everything, and trying endlessly to get Vivian to buy her a set of gold gobstones (ones that Harry had wanted badly in his first year), and many other things that were quite pointless.  
  
He was less than happy to see Draco Malfoy as well. The two had run into each other at Flourish and Blotts, and had nearly beaten each other to a bloody pulp. After that incident, he was in quite a fowl mood indeed.  
  
Upon arriving back at Grimauld Place, Harry shut himself in the room he was sharing with Ron. He took a few goes at the doll version of Kreacher. Ron came in and laughed.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped angrily.  
  
"Nothing... Nothing at all."  
  
"Then why are you laughing?" Ron just burst out into an endless string of laughter.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE! EVERYBODY HAVING TO DEPEND ON YOU TO GET RID OF SOME DARK LORD! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I JUST WISH THAT HE'D COME AND KILL ME RIGHT NOW! AND THEN I WON'T BE IN ALL THIS MESS! AT LEAST I'D GET TO SEE MY PARENTS AGAIN, AND SIRIUS!" Ron jumped back in alarm.  
  
Hermione and Frieda who were across the hall in their own room jumped as well. Frieda looked furious. She had had enough. She stomped across to Harry's room, still clutching everything in her trunk, followed by Hermione as well.  
  
"STOP FREAKIN SCREAMING! STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU, CONTRARY TO WHAT YOU MAY BELIEVE! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A BIG HEADED PRICK, TO THINK THAT? YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT THAT I'M SURPRISED THAT YOUR EYES AREN'T BROWN! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Frieda was now being held back by Hermione, and Harry by Ron. Harry was about to retort something, but then stopped abruptly. Frieda's eyes rolled to the back of her sockets, and she became as rigid as a board.  
  
"I think she's having a seizure!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"No you prat! Look what happened! She's not in control anymore!" shouted Hermione. Frieda was twitching uncontrollably, her feet still firm on the ground. She started to glow a blinding blue, and the light covered the entire room. Harry watched this in a horrified, yet awed trance. He tried to run, but found that his feet were firmly stuck onto the ground. The blue light was gone, but the four were still stuck onto the floor. They watched in fear as time went backwards-Harry watched as Frieda stomped backwards out of the room at the speed of a fully-grown cheetah at its maximum speed. Years passed. Harry watched as layers of dust disappeared, and Kreacher disappear in and out. Then people were in the room, moving backwards. And then they were gone. Time kept moving back, and then it all stopped.  
  
The room was no longer bare. Quite the contrary, really. It was dusty, but there were photographs, and Quidditch Posters. Food was found rotting in corners, and clothes littered the floor so much that Harry could barely see the wood. He looked at a photo on the wooden desk. It was of Sirius, and James. Harry let out a breath. This was Sirius' old room! He stuffed the photo into his pocket. Frieda stopped twitching and came back to reality.  
  
"Oh crap," she whispered. The four looked around them in horror. Sirius didn't live here anymore-that was for sure. Too much dust had accumulated for any signs of inhabitancy. Harry figured that this was after Sirius' 6th year then, because that's when he had run away. The summer between 5th and 6th.  
  
"What year is it?" he whispered. Ron crawled over to the wooden desk and checked the self-changing calendar.  
  
"September 1st 1978," he whispered hoarsely. Hermione did some quick mental math.  
  
"Your parents' seventh year Harry."  
  
"I hope you're happy, Potter! Now look what happened!" hissed Frieda. She pressed her lips together as she heard footsteps outside the door.  
  
"Well everything that was in the room before in our time is still here," said Ron. He was right. The bed that Ron slept on was now on top of what seemed to be year's worth of Quidditch magazines. Their belongings were all in there too.  
  
"What?" said Harry in shock. He looked down by his ankles, and sure enough, his trunk and Firebolt was still there.  
  
"Well we need to get out of here-why don't we fly to Hogwarts? We're not underage anymore," said Ron.  
  
"Great idea-in fact, the best you've ever had, Ron! We could shrink everything and get onto the broom! Ron-you've still got your broom here." Ron glared at Hermione but nodded.  
  
"Great-we'll go out the window," said Frieda sarcastically. "Don't you think that people are going to find it odd that four kids are riding on broomsticks, traveling at like a 100 kilometres per hour? And even to a wizard, it's going to look weird-your brooms are way to advanced."  
  
"She's right," said Hermione slowly. "But we can always do a disillusionment charm."  
  
"Not that," Harry moaned softly.  
  
"Too late." Hermione rapped her wand hard against everybody's heads and then on her own. Harry was thankful that Hedwig and Pig had gone out for a bit in their own time, otherwise they would have been in a disaster situation. The four shrunk their belongings and stuffed it into their pockets. Harry mounted his broom. Somebody clambered on behind him.  
  
"Er, I've never actually flown before, but um, well can you keep it at a slow pace?" Harry looked behind him, but of course, saw nothing.  
  
"Oh. It's you. Well I dunno. I suppose we can. I mean I'm not entirely sure how to get to Hogwarts. And we can't just show up at the Ministry," said Harry slowly.  
  
"We'll go to the Burrow," said Ron.  
  
"I don't know how to get there either," said Harry.  
  
"I know! Why don't we apparate!" exclaimed Frieda.  
  
"We don't know how," replied the trio.  
  
"Jeez! I learned how to do this last year-how come you guys didn't learn yet? Just get us outside so I can apparate us somewhere." The others huffed indignantly, but they all flew out the window and landed with a thud on the ground outside.  
  
"Okay, remove the charm Hermione," said Frieda. Hermione came back into view, and she tapped each of the others on the head, by feeling where their hands guided her. When they were all clearly visible, Frieda led them into an alleyway next to the house.  
  
"Okay. Where are we supposed to go? We can't apparate to Hogwarts," said Hermione.  
  
"Hogsmeade," said Ron.  
  
"Good idea. Just touch me like a portkey, and then we'll be there. Don't mind the spinning bit-it's like traveling by floo powder." Harry gulped. He hated traveling by floo powder.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"3, 2, 1." Frieda apparated into Hogsmeade.  
  
The trio let go of her, looking quite disgruntled.  
  
"We have to get into the castle," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Honeydukes," Harry muttered.  
  
"Good idea, but how do we get to the cellar?" asked Ron. "You can't enlarge an invisibility cloak," he pointed out.  
  
"Well it's still only noon, and the Hogwarts Express won't be around for a few hours. So we'd better hurry still. I suppose we can just walk up to the school," said Hermione. The two boys snorted.  
  
"Walk? Up there?"  
  
"Fine. We can fly," said Harry. He mounted again, and this time Hermione got on behind him. They four students shot off the ground and off to Hogwarts, where Harry landed on the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Put your brooms away," hissed Hermione. Harry and Ron pulled their shrunken trunks out, enlarged them, put the brooms away, and hastily shrunk and put the trunks back into their pockets.  
  
"Alright. Let's go into the castle," said Frieda. "We can always go back now, but I'm too pooped, and I want to see dad. And mom. We can go back tomorrow." Harry looked horrified.  
  
"No! Why don't you just rest," he said in an eerily sugary voice. "And we can stay until the end of the year?"  
  
"You don't need to put on that creepy voice. I was going to stay, anyways. I get my education done here, we go back, and do seventh year again, and then we get super good on our N. E.W. Ts, and get great jobs." Hermione who had a worried look on her face suddenly looked like she had won the cash for life lottery.  
  
"We can do seventh year twice!" she squealed happily. Ron and Harry groaned.  
  
"But still... I guess all good things come with a price," Harry said sadly. "Now let's go." 


	5. Dumbledore's Office

It was eerie being in the castle while it lacked its usual student enthusiasm-it was quiet. Too quiet. Even Peeves wasn't around, preparing last minute pranks to pull on first years. Not a teacher was seen, nor any ghosts. In fact, most portraits weren't even in their own frames. Frieda looked around her, judging whether or not this school was worth going to. Harry seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry-it's only like this 'cause nobody's around."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Harry could have made his way to Dumbledore's office blindfolded. Now it was only a matter of getting the right password.  
  
"It's got to be some sort of sweet," said Ron. Since Ron was the only wizard out of the four who actually knew much about the wizarding society, he started naming as many sweets as he could think of.  
  
"Did you try fizzing whizbees?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Cockroach clusters?" The stone gargoyle seemed to be taunting them. Finally, Hermione had enough. She didn't normally lose her cool, but this was just ridiculous.  
  
"You stupid gargoyle!" She aimed a kick at the gargoyle's body, but missed, since it sprang away, leaving a staircase.  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"What kind of password is that?" asked Frieda haughtily.  
  
"Trust Dumbledore to come up with something as dumb," commented Harry.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione in shock.  
  
"The truth hurts dude," said Frieda. Hermione pressed her lips together before rapping on the wooden door.  
  
"Come in, come in-I wasn't expecting you so soon," said Dumbledore loudly. Hermione pushed open the door. Clearly Dumbledore had mistaken them for somebody else. The four stepped into the office, shutting the door behind them. Dumbledore looked surprised.  
  
"You four are certainly not Minerva McGonagall," he said slowly.  
  
"Er, professor?"  
  
"Yes, Miss?"  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Miss Granger? What may I ask are you four doing here?"  
  
"See, that's just it-we're time travelers."  
  
"Time travelers?!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And how is it that you travel more than a few hours?"  
  
"Care to enlighten us, Frieda?" said Ron. Frieda rolled her eyes before explaining to Dumbledore about their circumstance, and her 'special' power.  
  
"...and so that's how we got here. We're just wondering if we could stay for the year? And before you say no, we can go b-forwards, anytime, but even if you do say no, I won't go," said Frieda firmly. "And besides, I want to meet my parents."  
  
"Me too," Harry added hastily.  
  
"Well, Miss McKinley, I daresay that I cannot force you to do any such thing. Although I don't believe that it is wise for you to stay here. These are dark times as you may already know."  
  
"That's okay," said Ron brightly, "Harry already got away from Voldemort seven times and deflected the Avada once." Hermione stepped on Ron's foot.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"You twit! He isn't supposed to know that!"  
  
"Not to worry, Miss Granger. I shall obliviate myself of such knowledge," said Dumbledore as he pointed his wand at his head. "Obliviate!" The memory wiped clean.  
  
"What were you saying Mr. Weasley?" The four teenagers exchanged glances.  
  
"Oh, er, we already know that these are dark times, sir."  
  
"We won't get into any trouble, sir. But what if we got rid of Voldemort here by killing him? Would that change the future for the worst?" asked Harry. Dumbledore put some considerable thought into this.  
  
"No. Things would be better, but you risk not knowing your friends here, and you risk having some people unborn. Do what your heart tells you, Mr. Potter, but take heed. Do not play the hero in this time. Things can be catastrophic. Despite threats, do take action." The teenagers stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"How can I take action by not being a hero?"  
  
"Many would rather the world be saved from terrible fate and die, over living in darkness, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore quietly. But with sudden cheerfulness, he said, "Now then-I shall let Minerva know about your circumstances. No telling anything, is this clear? You shall have to be sorted once more. And Miss McKinley, please hold your temper-I know that it is difficult, but I cannot allow any of my students popping in and out of the past, present, future and never has." Frieda scowled but nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Excellent. Now, as for your names, Mr. Potter can go as Mr. McGuire. Miss Granger can stay as herself. Mr. Weasley can go as Mr. Gates, and Miss McKinley can go as Miss"  
  
"Wynn."  
  
"Miss Wynn it is. Now give this envelope to professor McGonagall. Tell her to come up into my office. You may wait in the Great Hall."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now off you go. And no power usages, Miss Wynn!"  
  
"Whatever." 


	6. I can't think of one Pathetic I know

Harry pulled out the Marauder's map from his pocket to find out where professor McGonagall was, and to his luck, she was just headed their way, to Dumbledore's office, no doubt. Harry ran up to her and greeted her, handing her the envelope.  
  
"...and Professor Dumbledore said to meet him in his office. We'll just be getting to the Great Hall now," and with that, he and the others scampered away.  
  
The Great Hall was quite bare, except for the plates, cups, and cutlery that was placed carefully on the table. Hermione huffed.  
  
"Look at all the work the poor house elves have to do, just so we can muck it up again."  
  
"Stop with the spew stuff already!" said Ron as he let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"It's not spew!" shrieked Hermione.  
  
"What's up with those two?" Frieda asked Harry quietly. Ron seemed to have overheard them, despite Hermione's screams.  
  
"It's just-you can't describe her in words."  
  
"Ron likes to comment, Hermione likes to scream," said Harry.  
  
"That just about sums it up," said Frieda. Ron glared at the two before returning to the Spew argument with Hermione.  
  
"Well you just wait then-I've got all my S. P. E. W stuff here. I'll get more people to join in this time. And then maybe it can be a proper organization by the time we're in school."  
  
"Oh the horror! The horror!" wailed Ron in mock fear. Hermione glowered.  
  
"Well you can just take your own bloody notes this year then-don't think that I'm going to help you in potions anymore. Oh, the horror! The horror!" Harry and Frieda snorted, but Harry stopped.  
  
"Wait a sec, Hermione! You can't do that! I need help in potions! Sn-oh wait! Snape isn't the professor here!" Ron looked like Christmas had come early.  
  
"You're right!"  
  
"Well, we'll be top in our year in our time then, and even Snape can't do anything about it. We'll know everything!" said Harry gleefully. "And plus, no Slytherins in DADA! This is great! I think I'm going to like being an auror."  
  
"Same here," said Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What are you going to be, Frieda?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I want to work at the Ministry-homicide squad."  
  
"You know what I don't get? Why there even is a homicide squad. It's always the Death Eaters, anyways," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Well, RON, it's like this. We know it's the Death Eaters, although not always, but we can find out WHY the people were murdered."  
  
"Simple-they weren't pure bloods or something."  
  
"It's not like that-you can find out WHY these people were specifically targeted, and a lot of things come from that. And you can also find a pattern usually, which will help in finding out who the next victim's are- believe me, from what Nathaniel's told me, a lot of people have been saved like that." Ron fell silent.  
  
"Crash and burn!" said Frieda joyously.  
  
"About time somebody punctured your head Ron," said Harry as he and the others chuckled.  
  
"Some friend you are," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"I know-aren't I great?"  
  
"So what classes?" asked Hermione.  
  
"DADA, charms, arithmacy, potions etc etc."  
  
"Oh. Well their nearly all the same classes as us. Actually, I was thinking about becoming part of the Homicide Squad too, ya know? What you just said... I dunno." Harry and Ron stared at Hermione.  
  
"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I'm serious, alright. Actually, I wanted to do that last year too, except, well you know-I'd be alone then."  
  
"Well we have to choose our courses by next week, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione.  
  
"Great. I still have time to think, and so do you. I'm trying to be a 110 percent sure."  
  
"See? She is crazy-you can't have more than a hundred percent," said Ron.  
  
"It's a figure of speech, you moron."  
  
"Boy, you Americans have a sharp tongue," said Hermione.  
  
"Well in America, we don't let idiots rule our lives-we defend ourselves."  
  
"I bet you'd cuss Voldemort in his face, wouldn't you?" said Harry. Frieda gave a small smile.  
  
"Well somebody's got to." Ron looked horrified at the prospect, and Hermione and Harry looked downright shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're talking about Voldemort here!"  
  
"So? Why should I be afraid of him? Go ahead-let him kill me. Why do I have to care? We'll all die eventually anyway. It's just a matter of when." The others were about to respond to this, when Professor McGonagall burst through the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Come on! Their going to get here soon," she said cheerfully. Harry, Ron and Hermione let their jaws drop. Professor McGonagall sure had changed over the years. Harry would have betted that it was the Marauder's, and the Weasley twins' faults.  
  
"Please, professor! Don't ever change!" exclaimed Ron in awe.  
  
"What are you talking about? I know about you lot, but why the hell would I change?"  
  
"You said hell!" said Harry in shock.  
  
"You're-you're COOL!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't mind them, professor. It's just that where we come from, you're a little more tight, if you know what I mean." McGonagall dropped her jaw this time.  
  
"What do you mean? I become like-like as the muggles say it, the old cat lady?" Frieda snorted.  
  
"Th-that's one-way to put it," Hermione said, as her voice faltered. McGonagall looked horrified.  
  
"Well if I'm like that, then guess whose fault it is."  
  
"Marauders," said Harry.  
  
"Fred and George," said Ron at the same time.  
  
"Right you are, now hurry up-it's nearly time." McGonagall led the four out the back doors, just as the front doors burst open and students poured into the castle.  
  
Harry was starting to feel nervous now. What if his parents didn't like him? Would he be able to NOT kill Pettigrew? After all, Sirius had said that Peter turned in their seventh year. What if he was put in Slytherin?  
  
He ran alongside the others and stood stiffly when McGonagall opened the large wooden doors for Hagrid and the first years. They all stared at the older students. McGonagall gave them the same speech she had used in their own time, before letting everybody follow her.  
  
"Now, you four are going to be sorted last, okay?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Great. Now everybody form a line! When I call you, go sit on the three legged stool and put on the hat. When it sorts you, go sit at your own house tables." There was a wave of nods as McGonagall disappeared.  
  
"Oh, wait-you all have to wait out here. Follow me," said McGonagall, turning back. Everybody trudged nervously into the Great Hall.  
  
"Were we really that shrimpy?" hissed Ron to Harry. A pink haired girl in front of them turned around.  
  
"We are not shrimpy! Just because we're younger than you doesn't make us shrimpy. WE should be the ones insulting you! Did you lot fail so many times that you have to start over again?" The four stared at the girl. Harry suddenly recognized her. This was Nymphadora Tonks! Ron and Hermione seemed to notice as well, as they all exchanged surprised looks, completely oblivious to the fact that the whole Great Hall seemed to be whispering and gossiping about them.  
  
Harry seemed to have gone deaf as McGonagall sorted everybody. He did not hear Ron and Hermione get sorted. He didn't even hear his own name. Frieda had to shove him towards the hat before he realized it was his turn.  
  
He nervously sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. It no longer fell past his eyes-only up to his eyebrows. Oh how he desperately wished that it did cover his eyes, so instead, he squeezed them shut.  
  
AHH, ANOTHER POTTER EH? A BIT TOO SOON, BUT YOU ARE A TIME TRAVELER. YES, WELL I SHALL NOT MESS AROUND WITH THE FUTURE-OFF TO "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry whipped off the hat and slowly, numbly walked over to where his friends were sitting. Now he had regained his hearing. He watched with the others as Frieda got sorted.  
  
"Wynn, Frieda!" Frieda nervously stepped up to the stool. As a habit of nervousness, she bit the inside of her cheek.  
  
Everybody watched her. She was frowning, and her eyes were flaming. She seemed to be having a furious argument with the hat.  
  
"Don't push your luck-I'll tear you apart if I want to," she snapped out lout. Everybody was stunned for a brief point five seconds, before laughter rang out through the halls. Finally, after a few more seconds, it shouted Gryffindor, and Frieda smugly walked over to sit next to Hermione. The Great Hall hadn't recovered from its laughter, so Dumbledore waited before having everybody quiet down.  
  
Dumbledore gave his usual speech before letting everybody tuck into their food. The four successfully managed not to stare at the Marauders, or at Lily Evans.  
  
"What did the hat actually way to you?" asked Ron, laughing quietly, every now and then.  
  
"Want me to list all the things it said about me?"  
  
"Spare us the details," said Harry.  
  
"Hmm... Well to sum it all up, it said I was annoying, loud, and stuff like that. You get the picture-you'd get mad too if a HAT, or all things, started to diss you up." Harry and Ron cracked up, clutching their stomachs, and avoiding Frieda's death glare.  
  
"Well it'd do well for you not to lose your temper-honestly!"  
  
"Come on Hermione! You got to admit it-that was funny, how she just suddenly exploded like that."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The Marauders sat at their table, discussing the new kids. Except for James, of course. He was sitting, gazing at Lily Evans, who was laughing at some joke her friends had made.  
  
"Oy! Snap out of it, mate! She doesn't like you, and that's that."  
  
"She'll like me this year, Sirius-I mean, I'm Head Boy now!"  
  
"Whoa, don't go all high and mighty on me. Now I really believe that Dumbledore's off his rocker to make you the year's big head boy!"  
  
"Well what about those new kids?" said Remus, trying to bring his two friends off the topic.  
  
"Yeah, who made a clone of you, James?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah? Well who made a clone of Avril?" asked Peter. Sirius' eyes became wide. He craned his neck to take a look at the black haired girl next to the one with bushy hair.  
  
"She doesn't look like Avril that much-pretty, but I dunno..."  
  
"Well I can tell you one thing," said James, "she's from the States."  
  
"She looks like you a bit," said Peter. Peter who was quiet, was very observant.  
  
"No she doesn't!"  
  
"She does," said Remus quietly. "How many people do you know who have hair like that? Not many." Sirius observed Frieda's hair. It was elbow length- very black that it almost looked blue. It was quite thick, and shiny, and it curled at the ends and sides much like his own hair. Sirius didn't say a word.  
  
"What's the matter, Sirius? Cat got your tongue?" asked James mockingly.  
  
"Shut it you."  
  
"I can't believe that narking Potter got Head Boy," said Lily angrily.  
  
"He'll terrorize us all!" exclaimed Vivian in mock terror. The girls laughed.  
  
"What about those new kids?" asked Jane, as she pulled her straight, platinum blonde hair into a ponytail. She flicked her blue eyes towards the new kids, where they were discussing something quietly.  
  
"Is he Potter's twin or something?" asked Lily.  
  
"Nah-I know all the pure blood wizarding families. Believe me, Potter doesn't have a twin."  
  
"Well I certainly hope that he isn't like THEM," said Lily.  
  
"Come on-they aren't that bad!" exclaimed Jane. "I mean, James and Sirius are hot! And Remus, can't forget him."  
  
"Ugh! You have no idea how annoying it is when those two stalk you," said Avril.  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Well that's different-you and Vivian have NICE, AND hot guys following you around. We've got Potter and Black, the world's most big headed prats," said Avril.  
  
"Guys, I've got to tell you something," Harry whispered as they walked to the Common Room, following the flow of Gryffindors so as not to attract attention.  
  
"Well not now. And we got to do something about the map," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Room of Requirement," said Ron.  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"Come on-let's go talk to them," said Jane. She dragged her friends along to the best arm chairs where the new kids were sitting.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jane. This is Lily, and she's Head Girl, and this is Avril and Vivian." Harry squirmed nervously under his mother's presence. Lily decided that he was nothing like James Potter.  
  
"Well I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione. She shook the girls' hands.  
  
"Ron Gates."  
  
"Harry McGuire," Harry mumbled quickly.  
  
"I'm Frieda Wynn," Frieda announced happily.  
  
"Are you related to Sirius Black?" asked Avril suspiciously. Frieda, being the good actress that she was, didn't miss a beat.  
  
"Sirius Black? Who's he?"  
  
"Ya know-the one over there by the corner," said Vivian, pointing to the corner by the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"No," said Frieda slowly, "I don't think that we're related."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you related to Potter then?" asked Lily to Harry. Harry squirmed even more.  
  
"No."  
  
"You look like him."  
  
"He looks like me."  
  
"Same difference." Lily laughed. Harry couldn't help but notice the dirty look his father was giving him.  
  
"D'you girls want to come into the dormitory? I'll show you," offered Jane. Hermione and Frieda nodded.  
  
"We'll see you two later," said Hermione, giving the two boys the 'talk- later' look.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Look at that," James growled angrily.  
  
"Come on mate-he doesn't know that you're after her, so don't go killing him, okay? I mean, it's only his first day," said Sirius gently.  
  
"You wouldn't say that about Avril," James snarled. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look-you're Head Boy, and as much as I hate to say this, I don't want you to lose your title over some girl."  
  
"She's not SOME girl. She's Lily Evans."  
  
"Looks like Sirius did some growing up," Remus noted calmly. James pursed his lips together.  
  
"Come on James. Don't let it get to you-he doesn't know any better. Just go and tell him whatever."  
  
"Lily wouldn't like that."  
  
"Then I'll tell him," said Sirius. He stood up. Making sure that the girls disappeared into their dormitory, he walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.  
  
"Hey. I'm Sirius Black. My buddy James over there is a bit concerned that you're after his girl. A word of advice-don't go after E-Lily," said Sirius hastily. The two boys gaped at him, before bursting out laughing.  
  
"You actually think that Harry wants to go out with"  
  
"Lily?" added Harry before Ron could add mother.  
  
"What's so funny about that?" asked Sirius suspiciously.  
  
"It's just that-well, Lily isn't my type," he said, wiping away tears. How could his father, for one second believe that he was after his own mother? But he didn't know that yet. Ron started taking deep breaths so that he wouldn't laugh anymore, but he couldn't help it. He burst out in another string of laughter.  
  
"Sorry Sirius," said Ron after a while. "It's just really funny." Sirius sniffed indignantly and turned around.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other before collapsing in a fit of laughter. They dared to take a quick glimpse at James, who was not looking amused.  
  
"Well? What's so funny? You better not have said anything about me." Sirius wrinkled his brow in concentration.  
  
"Well, I told them that Lily was your girl, and that they'd better not go after her." James nodded in approval. "And then they started laughing like maniacs. And then Harry said that Lily wasn't his type of girl."  
  
"Yeah right," James muttered darkly.  
  
"He could be telling the truth," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah-if he liked her, he wouldn't laugh at her," added Peter.  
  
"So how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" asked Vivan. Frieda smiled. Same old Vivian.  
  
"Its cool-I think I'm going to like it here."  
  
"Yeah. It's really nice," added Hermione. She pulled out her shrunken trunk from her pocket and enlarged it. Following her example, Frieda did the same. The other girls raised their eyebrows, but did not question this.  
  
"Isn't Harry the best?" said Lily dreamily. The girls exchanged glances. Two, worried, three amused.  
  
"If you think Harry's hot, then you must think that James is hot," said Avril.  
  
"I'm not denying it-their both hot, but that doesn't matter. Harry's nice, James is not. I wonder if he's single..."  
  
"He's not," said Hermione quickly. The girls all turned to her. Hermione smiled evilly at Frieda. "Frieda's going out with him." Frieda gave Hermione one of the dirtiest looks she could manage.  
  
"Oh... You're so lucky," said Lily, clearly disappointed.  
  
"Mmm." Oh, Hermione's going to pay for this dearly, Frieda thought.  
  
"So how come you guys came to Hogwarts so late? I know you're from the states, but what about you and the other guys?" asked Jane.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, er, well Harry, Ron and I were home schooled by our parents since we were eleven."  
  
"Cool. What about you, Frieda?"  
  
"Me? Well, um, my mom was a witch-a healer, actually. And um, well she got crushed by a truck. I don't know my dad-I've never actually seen him. Mom never told me what his name was, and no pictures either. Just said that he was a rotten scumbag who she'd like to take a punch at. He left her before I was born, so yeah..."  
  
"Oh, sorry for asking," said Jane quietly.  
  
"That's alright." 


	7. A little lesson on luv

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," Hermione muttered. The girl has no backbone. We're only sneaking into the boy's dorm. She can tell the world that Harry's my boyfriend, but she can't even go into the boys' dorm. I'd go back in time right now, if it weren't for the fact that I promised. Damn it!  
  
"Let's go in," I whispered.  
  
"No! you go in!" she's panicking now.  
  
"Snap out of it!" I push open the door to the boys' dormitory. Hermione and I let our jaws drop-the floor is completely hidden by masses of clothes! And it's only what? The first day?  
  
"Holy crap!" I hiss. "Which one is Harry in?"  
  
"My guess is that one by the window-it's the cleanest. Or it could be Remus'." We walk over the clothes, trying desperately not to step on any undergarments.  
  
"Okay-I'll open the curtains a bit, but you'll have to tell me if it's Harry or James." I open the curtains a tiny bit and look inside. It's definitely a Potter. Hermione takes a peek.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's Harry."  
  
"Good. I'll go find Ron. Whichever one he's in." I let Hermione wake Harry up and go over to the next bed over, which I'm pretty sure is Ron's, by the way a long leg is dangling off the sides. I open the curtain a crack. There's a ton of red hair so it's Ron. I point my wand at him and silence him before waking him up. He's a fricken heavy sleeper! Finally, I had to enervate him. His eyes flicker open. I'm pretty sure that he was screaming, although you couldn't hear it. I roll my eyes before dragging him out of bed. I could see Harry and Hermione standing up, Harry hissing at Hermione every few seconds. I had to stifle a laugh-his hair's bad enough when he attempts to comb it, but jeez! Bed head makes him look like he touched a static electricity ball at a science centre or something! We walked out of the disgusting dorm real quietly. Thank God that boys are heavy sleepers!  
  
"Why'd ya drag us out of bed?" Ron whined.  
  
"Well we need to talk," said Hermione simply. She led the others outside of the common room and into the corridors. Nobody spoke a word, for fear of being caught by Filch. The corridors were eerie when they were so empty, but it wasn't as if the 'Golden Trio' hadn't been out like that before. They went up the stairs and down several corridors, until Hermione stopped in front of a door. She opened it and everybody went in.  
  
Frieda looked around her. The room looked quite comfy-there were large beanbag cushions, a nice warm fire, a furry rug, and a small table with cups of hot cocoa and biscuits. Frieda jumped into the nearest cushion and grabbed a blue mug.  
  
"So, care to enlighten us about this whole thing?" asked Harry curiously. He was slightly annoyed that the two girls had woken him up out of bed at such an ungodly hour.  
  
"Right. Erm, well..."  
  
"Yes Hermione-do tell," insisted Frieda in an Umbridge like manner. Harry and Ron gagged.  
  
"Erm, well, Harry? Your mom thinks you're hot." Harry and Ron dropped their jaws, Ron recovering quickly to howl with laughter. Harry blinked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Er, yeah, so um... She wanted to go out with you and..."  
  
"The idiot told her that we were going out," Frieda finished, giving Hermione a death glare. Hermione looked scandalized. Nobody in her entire life had called her an idiot! She'd heard of course smarty-pants, know-it- all, nerd... The list could go on, but never an idiot! Harry gave Hermione an identical glare. Ron stopped laughing.  
  
"Come on mate," he said slowly, "you don't really want to kill her-and it really was for the best... Otherwise, you know-you'd, well, you'd get the stuffing knocked out of you by the Marauders, and Sc-Pettigrew included, PLUS you'd have to go out with your mom!"  
  
"So?! She could have told her that he went out with a muggle or something!" Frieda snapped. "And now we have to do all the holding hands stuff and crap like that! And I can't do that! I MAKE FUN OF people who do that, and now I have to do it! And with HIM no less!" Hermione laughed nervously.  
  
"Yes, so um, let's move on, shall we? I'm not sure about the Marauder's map- do they still have it? Because if they do, well we'll have to tell Dumbledore," said Hermione quickly, changing the subject. Harry blinked.  
  
"Well I don't know if they still have it. One of us is going to have to land a detention with Filch, and check. I propose that Hermione do it," Harry announced. Hermione looked horrified, and Frieda looked joyous.  
  
"Oh, excellent idea Potter! Yes, I say Hermione gets the detention. You in Ron?"  
  
"What? Yeah, it'll be worth it."  
  
"Traitor," Hermione mumbled. "Alright-I'll do it. But you have to do that whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. And I mean it-no breaking up either! From what I've seen, I'd say that your dad's pretty popular around here, and you looking exactly like him... The girls around here will find exactly what they want if you two 'break up.'" Harry and Frieda shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, well we wouldn't have gotten into this mess if... Well whatever," said Frieda.  
  
"You're going to have to kiss in public," Ron taunted. Harry gave him a look that clearly stated that he'd deal with him later. Frieda froze.  
  
"Kiss? I can't kiss! And I wouldn't want him doing it with me first, either!"  
  
"You're 17 and you never kissed before?" said Ron incredulously.  
  
"Well some of us don't go around snogging every asshole that comes up asking for it! And I doubt that you've ever done it either." Hermione looked worried.  
  
"But you're going to have to do it if you want it to be convincing..."  
  
"How am I supposed to do something like that?!"  
  
"And don't forget me!" Harry added crossly. He did not find the idea of kissing Frieda pleasant. Just thinking about it made him shiver.  
  
"Well you're going to have to learn," said Hermione stubbornly. "Harry- you've done it once before with Cho right? Well it's like the same thing!"  
  
"No it isn't-Harry LIKED Cho," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah-and that was different too. She was crying and all, and it was a spur of the moment thing, so I don't remember a thing about it, and I don't want to remember."  
  
"You three are impossible!" Hermione screeched. "I swear it Harry-it's like you WANT to go out with your mother!" Harry looked at her as if she were a sick mental patient.  
  
"Have you gone crackers? I don't even want to TOUCH my mom! Let alone kiss her!"  
  
"Do it Harry, or I'll make you," Hermione said threateningly.  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" Frieda asked angrily. Ron watched this scene in amusement. Hermione could be really quite intimidating at times.  
  
"1-I won't help you in any thing that you do."  
  
"Good-we'll study," Harry said irritably.  
  
"2," said Hermione ignoring him completely, "I'll tell your mom you two broke up, leaving you and her to some 'private time.'" Ron sniggered. "3-if you don't do it, I WILL tell the Marauder's that you like her, letting you and them to get 'better acquainted' if you will. 4-if you don't do it, I'll do the imperius on you two."  
  
"You wouldn't!" exclaimed the others, rounding on her.  
  
"Oh, I would," she replied quite nastily. Frieda looked just about as ready to kill as Harry. Ron looked miserable at the thought of having to take notes.  
  
"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Frieda finally shouted cantankerously, jaw clenched. Harry's hands were itching to entwine them around one of his best friend's necks.  
  
"Fine," he muttered angrily. "Fine, just fanfrickentastic!" he said with false enthusiasm. Hermione smiled, smoothening down her shirt. She seemed quite unaware of her friend's anger.  
  
"Right. Well just get up nice and close." Ron snorted. Harry and Frieda shot him glares bade of ice. Hermione tutted.  
  
"You're not helping Ron. Okay, this isn't working-Frieda, you must unclench your jaw for this to work. Harry, stop twitching like you're going to kill me. I know you won't do it. Right, so now get up in front of each other. Frieda-look at Harry."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Look at him!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just do it," Hermione said, in an oddly sweet voice. Frieda scowled before looking into Harry's angry eyes.  
  
"Great-was that so hard?"  
  
"Don't push your luck," Harry snarled. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright then! No need to get touchy. Great, you're doing perfectly. Now put your arms around her Harry."  
  
"He's not touching me like that!" Frieda shrieked hysterically. "If we have to do this, can't it just happen without any other contact?!"  
  
"No," said Hermione stubbornly. Harry clutched his pants. Hermione stalked over and wrenched his hands apart and forcing them around Frieda.  
  
"There. Now you put your hands on his shoulders kind of." Frieda would make this as hard as possible. Ron yawned.  
  
"Just do it-I want to go back to bed."  
  
"Shut up Ron," snapped Hermione. She reached over and put Frieda's unwilling hands around Harry's neck/shoulder area.  
  
"This isn't comfortable," she complained loudly.  
  
"I don't care-you better do this unless you want a lot of trouble your way. Jeez! Now then, all you have to do is tilt your head sort of and you know the rest!"  
  
"Argh! You're driving me up the wall!" Harry growled.  
  
"Just do it, Harry. That is unless you don't want to be born." Ron let out a loud snore. "Hurry up! I can't believe that it's taking you two 10 minutes just to get into position! Just put your damn lips together!" Hermione had her wand raised threateningly now.  
  
"I can't believe I'm being forced into my first kiss," Frieda muttered. Hermione was now starting up on a spell. "Eep!" Frieda in a state of panic pushed her face into Harry's, not wanting to be hexed into the oblivion. After about one second, they quickly pulled apart, wiping their mouths against their sleeves.  
  
"I can't believe that I just did that," Frieda said angrily. "It's like 2:00 in the morning, and I'm here having kissing lessons by you! The person who made all this crap happen! I swear Hermione, when we get back into our proper time, I'll knock you silly!" Frieda washed her mouth with the hot cocoa that had now cooled down considerably.  
  
Once back in the common room, Harry gave Hermione a few more warning threats before disappearing off with Ron. Frieda yawned before stalking off into their own dormitory. Hermione followed her in.  
  
"So how was it?" Frieda grinned. She was going to mess around with Hermione for a few seconds.  
  
"Do you really want to know the truth?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Hmm... well I'm not sure how to describe it. Um, well, er, how about I hated it?!" Frieda flashed Hermione an evil smile before disappearing behind the curtains of her four poster bed. 


	8. Caught

Dudes-thanks for all the reviews! I didn't really expect any... I know what some of you mean by Lily liking Harry so wrong. I find that wrong too, but think about it-James is a total jerk, but he's supposedly hot, right? Harry looks exactly like him, but he's a 'gentleman.' Lol-so if you were in Lily's place, who would you rather-a hot jerk or a hot gentleman?  
  
The next few weeks were fairly quiet at Hogwarts, and it was rather unnerving for the Golden Trio, who were used to any sort of trouble. In fact, the only sort of trouble that actually hung around Hogwarts was the Marauders, and they were the only sort of trouble they weren't prepared for. Snape's view of the Marauder's were in fact quite accurate, although by the fourth week of school, and many slaps later, James Potter was finally dating Lily Evans.  
  
Harry was thankful to overhear a conversation one night about the Marauder's map. Apparently they had been wandering the halls late at night when Filch caught up with them. He had seen the map in James' hands, who had enough sense to wipe it quickly, and suspecting that it was a map, confiscated it. This was just about three weeks ago, and the Marauders were still brooding about it. Well except for James of course. Harry and Frieda continued being a bit frostier to Hermione than usual, but that was all to be expected.  
  
"I thought you said that you were going out with Harry," said Lily one night.  
  
"I am," said Frieda.  
  
"How come you two never you know-do stuff?" asked Jane. Frieda raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well considering how Lily has the hots for him and all... I thought I'd be- be nice." Lily blushed.  
  
"You don't have to do that for me. And I'm going out with James now," she said earnestly.  
  
"Right then. Well I'll just get back to doing my stuff then," Frieda responded, as she stifled down a yawn.  
  
"You do that," Lily replied before snuggling down under the covers. Frieda waited to hear the other girls fall asleep before creeping over to Hermione.  
  
"Mmm... what? Morning already?"  
  
"No-come with me to the boys' dorm-I have to tell Harry that we're going to have to start 'doing stuff.'" Frieda glared at Hermione.  
  
"Right, well you go on without me then..." Hermione turned over and shut the curtains. Frieda scowled. Fine then, she'll get what's coming for her, she thought irritably. Frieda flicked her wand at Hermione's bed before disappearing out of her dorm.  
  
Frieda crept up the stairs and opened the door that said '7th year boys.' She felt a pang of remorse at the thought of going in there alone, but she was never one to back down from something. She pushed open the door, and it did not creak. Unfortunately, the Marauders were awake, fully dressed and ready to greet Remus in the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Oh crap," she muttered. Somebody flicked on the lights. Frieda could feel her cheeks burning. Harry was awake now, and Ron, being the heavy sleeper of the pact, was still snoozing. James, Sirius and Peter were whooping and making catcalls.  
  
"Come up here for a midnight snog session did you?" taunted Sirius freely. James felt so much better to know that Harry must really be going out with Frieda that he laughed joyously.  
  
"Uh-he he... You caught me," said Frieda sarcastically. Harry flushed as the three other boys grinned at him.  
  
"We'll just be leaving you two alone," said James.  
  
"With Ron-not that he'll wake up..."  
  
"So have a great time," Peter finished. The three boys disappeared.  
  
"That was mortifying," said Frieda tonelessly.  
  
"What are you doing in here anyways?"  
  
"I had to warn you-Lily was getting suspicious of why we weren't 'doing stuff.' I told them it was because I wanted to be nice since she liked you so much." Harry looked disgusted.  
  
"So we have to do stuff now?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. Of course we can always go forwards, but I still want to get to know my dad the prick."  
  
"Mmm. Good idea. I'd rather stay here and do stuff with you than never have been here and not do stuff."  
  
"Gee, thanks," said Frieda sarcastically. Then she put on a high-pitched falsetto voice and said mockingly, "Oh Harry! How could you say such a thing?" Harry picked some random clothes off the floor and flung it at Frieda.  
  
"Ugh! Gross!" she yelped, before whipping it back at Harry. "See ya tomorrow." She left the room. 


End file.
